


May We Meet Again

by meeko_the_raccoon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But not who you think is going to die, Clexa babies, Death, F/F, No good bean is going to die, Pregnancy, Twins, canon AU, no betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeko_the_raccoon/pseuds/meeko_the_raccoon
Summary: "In peace may you leave the shore.In love may you find the next.Safe passage on your travelsUntil our final journey to the ground,May we meet again."Multiple sniplets through the life of one Clarke Griffin and Commander Lexa of the Thirteen Clans and their children.





	May We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck is this long, this has literally been in the works for a year. A freaking year. Damn it feels good to finally post. Enjoy! And as always, let me know what you think! (no beta so im super sorry for the mistakes that will probably be there)

Clarke Griffin was not a quitter. The blonde omega was actually far from it, often being perceived as stubborn. When she was younger, she refused to let the secret that her father found stay a secret, attempting to let the people of the Ark know that they were in danger. When she came to the ground, she refused to let Bellamy make a complete chaos of the second opportunity they were given. When she met Lexa, she refused to let the Commander intimidate her. When Lexa told her that her that they couldn’t be together to ‘protect’ her, Clarke snarled and refused to accept that. When Clarke was kidnapped the first time, she refused to let her attackers stray too far from Polis, leaving hints and a trail for her mate to find. When Lexa told her that she didn’t want to have pups in fear of one of them turning out to be a Natblida, Clarke sat her mate down and refused to accept that truth, that if they were a Natblida, then she and Lexa would train them so that they could reign supreme above the other Natblidas. When Clarke had found out she was pregnant, she was kidnapped for the second time but she did not let her attackers get away with it, instead letting her Omega reign free and tear each gona apart. In fact, when Lexa followed her trail, she hadn’t found her mate, but rather her mate’s feral Omega wolf destroying everything in sight. It took three hours and Lexa shifting before Clarke was able to calm down and shift back, falling into Lexa’s arms and crying, even though Lexa didn’t know just how in danger Clarke was. When Lexa started becoming extremely overprotective due to Clarke being in the later end of her pregnancy, she shut the Alpha down, stating that she was just pregnant, not handicapped. When her mother tried to force her to stay in Arkadia two weeks before her due date to give birth there, Clarke found the nearest packed wagon and left, not even bothering to inform her mother. No, by no means was Clarke Griffin a quitter, and she wasn’t about to start now.

“Clarke honey, I need you to calm down, and drink this, okay love?” Lexa said, trying to get the blonde omega to drink the water that she had in a cup. The blonde omega was sitting in front of her, with Lexa’s arms wrapped around her, holding onto the Alpha’s unoccupied hand.

Clarke took a drink from the Alpha, but resumed her muffled groaning from the pain of childbirth. The omega felt the pain from her back flare up again and she squeezed Lexa’s hand tighter.

“Where’s my mom?” Clarke asked, exhausted with sweat dripping down her forehead. After a hard contraction, the blonde leaned back into her mate’s chest.

“Abi went out to get some warm water, she should be back shortly niron,” Lexa said, nervously looking at the door, trying to will the Alpha doctor to come in and help the omega out. “Drink some more water, it’ll help you.”

Clarke drank the water and groaned again, when her instincts started telling her to push.

“Lex, I can’t keep doing this, I need my mom here,” the blonde said stifling back a groan. “Ryder! Go get my mother, now!” Clarke shouted at the guard that was standing outside.

“No need, Clarke, I’m right here,” said the dirty blonde Alpha, coming through with Lexa’s handmaidens, who were each carrying a bucket of steaming water and cloths. 

“Mom,” Clarke stopped and let out a moan of pain. “Mom, I need to push.”

“Let me see, okay honey?” Abby said moving the bedsheets off her daughter. Immediately realizing that she was now fully dilated, Abby begun to grow worried. “Okay Clarke, during the next contraction, I just push.”

When dawn started to creep up hours later, Abby started to see a tuff of blonde hair start to appear. “Clarke, I can see the head, keep pushing baby girl!”

Clarke was exhausted. She had broken her waters two days ago and the contractions had been going on even before that. When they started to get bad, Clarke got moved to her chambers and Abby was summoned. Thankfully the older Alpha was already in Polis for a yearly summit Lexa had called forth to renew the terms of the Alliance and Coalition. Clarke came back to herself when she felt Lexa squeeze her hand. “...push niron, your nomon says to push.”

“I can’t do it,” Clarke groaned attempting to push. “Everything hurts, Lexa.”

“I know niron, but I need you to push okay? Soon our pup will be here and the pain will stop, okay?” Lexa said, pumping out soothing pheromones to try to calm her frantic mate. 

At the mention of her pup, Clarke immediately started pushing again. Abby started laughing once Clarke did that and announced that the head was out, just the shoulders next and their child would be here. Clarke felt herself start to tire more, and as she pushed, she felt her child’s broad shoulders threatening to rip her apart. Seconds later, she felt all the pressure release and a smack and cry break the air. Clarke looked up and saw her pup in her grandmother’s arms, cutting off the umbilical cord, bloody and angry at being ripped away from its mother. Abby handed the child off to one of the handmaidens who immediately went to clean the child and wrap it up in blankets. 

While all of this happened, Abby brought her attention over to her daughter and saw the pained expression overcome the young omega. Clarke made eye contact with Abby and looked confused before Abby realized what was going on.

“Clarke, keep pushing,” Abby commanded, going back under, ordering one of the beta handmaidens to hand her a towel.

Lexa looked on confused, seeing her mate in distress and her pup being handled by people other than her. Clarke let out a scream that brought Lexa’s attention back to the omega. 

“Niron, what’s wrong?” Lexa asked Clarke, but she didn’t receive a response from the blonde. Instead, she looked up and made eye contact with the older Alpha. What Lexa saw in her eyes scared the young Alpha and she asked: “What’s going on Abi? Is she okay?”

“There’s a second pup and she’s coming in breeched,” Abby said snapping at the girl behind her to give her some towels.

“What does that mean?” Lexa asked in a flurry of emotions she could not control. Love, surprise, confusion, anger, fear. She tried to keep them in check before she let out pheromones that would stress the omega in front of her.

“The baby’s feet are coming in first,” Clarke said through gritted teeth. “Mom, please, don’t let anything happen to her.”

Abby looked up worriedly and told Clarke to push. Lexa didn’t really know how much time passed before Clarke finally pushed out her second pup and Abby immediately took her away to one of the side tables that she had brought from Arkadia. One of the handmaidens put towels around Clarke and told her to keep pushing to get the afterbirth out, but Clarke only had eyes for the silent pup that her mother was trying to swaddle and clean up, hoping to get some reaction out of the newborn.

An eerie silence fell into the room, the only sound was that of the firstborn squealing for attention. Clarke looked over to her mom and saw Abby trying to hold it together as best as she could before she heard her daughter’s whimper behind her back.

“Mom...please...just give her to me,” Clarke said with a broken tone. Abby walked over and handed Clarke the unresponsive newborn. The young omega immediately took off the blanket that the young pup was swaddled in and placed the pup onto her naked chest. Clark felt strong arms wrap around her and she suddenly broke down and started crying. She started whispering onto her newborns’ head, telling her how much she loved her and how much fun she was going to have on Earth, being one of the first pups born out of an Arker outside of space. Lexa started pumping out soothing pheromones and hugged her mate closer, kissing her forehead and putting her hand above her mates’ on their pup’s chest. Abby walked back and picked up her other granddaughter, walking over to Clarke when she suddenly heard a cry that wasn’t coming from the squealing pup in her arms.

A sharp cry pierced her ears and Clarke drew back to see that the newborn she thought dead was in fact alive and screaming for attention. Clarke’s tears came in more now, turning back and motioning for her mate to see the miracle that had just happened. Lexa looked over her shoulder to see the tiny pup with a tuff of blonde hair screaming at the top of her lungs, angry to have been disturbed. She hugged Clarke closer and when Abby came by, she took the other pup in her arms and kissed her forehead. She slowly moved out from behind Clarke and sat down in the chair that had been brought out for her earlier before Clarke demanded that she come up and sit behind her. 

Abby had immediately advised Clarke with feeding the pups so that they would quiet down and go to sleep. Immediately Clarke started pushing the weaker pup to latch onto her breast so that she could feed and quiet down. Lexa looked down at the whimpering pup in her arms and saw that although her daughter was rocking the newborn blue, there was a hint of an emerald coloring underneath and Lexa almost cried tears of happiness at seeing her genes pass through to create such a perfect child. Clarke motioned for Lexa and her to switch pups, so that Lexa could hold the weaker pup and Clarke could nurse their first-born.

“Lexa, I think she’s going to have your eyes,” Clarke said after the baby latched on to her other breast. “She’s perfect.”

 

Lexa smiled at her mate and then looked down at her firstborn child and she saw curious blue eyes staring back at her. She held the newborn close and asked the guards to bring the crib she had made for the pup to come up. Both Ryder and Gustus immediately left and had two beta guards stand in their places. She looked at the pup once more before swearing to protect them with her life. Just like she swore loyalty to Clarke all those years ago, she swears loyalty and love to these two defenseless pups that she had made with her mate. 

Ryder and Gustus came in with the crib and just as Lexa placed her sleeping pup in the crib, Abby pulled her aside. 

“I need you to keep an eye on the younger pup, she was pale when she was born and I want to make sure that there’s nothing wrong with her,” Abby said trying to keep herself together. “If anything goes wrong at all, you are to send for me, okay?”

Lexa growled at the older alpha giving her orders, and before she even had a chance to reply, Abby shut her down. “Heda this isn’t a matter of defiance or anything, this is your daughter and my grandchild, I just want to make sure that she grows up healthy, just like you want to make sure that no harm comes to her.” 

With those words, Lexa calmed down and looked at Abby. “If I see anything go wrong with her, I will send for you. You must talk to Nyko about proper care for the pups though, you are a two days’ ride away, while Nyko is right here and merely a couple of minutes away.”

Abby reluctantly agreed and they both went back inside the room. They both found one of the handmaidens putting the younger pup in the crib with her sister and Clarke completely asleep on the bed. Some of the handmaidens were trying to wake her to move her to put on new furs for the blonde to sleep in. At that sight, Lexa immediately walked over and put her arms underneath the Omega’s neck and knees, gently lifting her so that the blood soaked furs could be removed from the bed. The handmaiden put on new ones and Lexa placed her sleeping mate back down, gently putting a clean fur over her exhausted body. The sun had been rising when this had started, but Lexa was surprised to find that while she had witnessed the sun rising with her children being born, she was now witnessing the sun setting with her mate falling asleep. As she went to go take a bath, a gentle tug of her hand required her attention.

“No...stay,” Clarke slurred, tongue heavy with sleep. 

With a request like that, who was she to deny her mate what she wanted? Lexa took off her pants and jacket, leaving her in shorts and bindings before she joined her mate in bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

//

Clarke woke up to not one, but two cries and someone shaking her shoulder. Lexa had one babe in each arm and looked exasperated and apologetic.

“I know you need your sleep, niron,” Lexa started. “But neither of them want to quiet down and I have already changed their rags and attempted to feed them with your fake nipple.”

“Lexa it’s just a baby bottle my mom threw together, you don’t need to call it a fake nipple,” Clarke said. “Just come on over and give me Ella,” she said motioning for the smaller of the two pups.

Lexa walked over and handed her the smaller pup, while balancing the bigger, more active pup in one arm. She went around the bed and sat down next to her exhausted mate.

“Who knew being the parent of two needy pups would be the thing that domesticated the Great Commander?” Clarke said with a tone of humor. 

“Reivon would say that I was domesticated long ago, when I met you,” Lexa said, trying to get the squirming pup to latch to the fake nipple. “I would be...whipped as she would say.”

Clarke started laughing at that, startling the young pup causing her to cry harder. Clarke immediately moved the pup from one arm to the next and had the pup instantly latch at her breast. “Three months and she’s still smaller than Ava,” Clarke said worriedly. 

“It is normal amongst my people for the younger of two pups to be the runt,” Lexa said. “It happens in all litters Clarke.”

“I know but I just worry for her, what if she stays this small and other children bully her?” Clarke asked. “What about the Conclave? She’s already too small for her age, the others are going to destroy her.”

“Niron, I was the smallest among my cycle of Natblidas, are you saying that I didn’t hold up on my own?”

“I’m not saying that but I’m worried about her,” the omega said and both of them looked at the nursing babe, wondering how this small human was capable of rendering them useless with just a thought.

“If my plans go through, then the Conclave will be no more,” Lexa said, helping Ava burp into the cloth she threw over her shoulder.

“But what if-”

“No more what ifs, I am the Commander and my word is law,” Lexa said looking down at the bright green eyes of her daughter. “I will save Ella from going through what I went through and what the other natblidas went through as well.”

As if sensing the tension in the room, Ella started whimpering and Clarke handed the pup to her mate as she took Ava back to their crib. Lexa looked down at the sky blue eyes that started to water and kissed her daughter’s forehead. “No worries, nomon is going to protect you.” Ella’s whimpers died down and Lexa placed her almost asleep pup next to her sister before coming back to bed and falling asleep in her mate’s arms.

//

Clarke Griffin was not a quitter. She didn’t quit when there were two humans coming out of her vagina and she’s not going to quit when said two humans were being children from a nightmare. Ava had convinced her sister that running around the tower naked was a great idea and Ella was attempting to outrun her older sister down the hall. Clarke had just come back from talking with her mother in Arkadia and was surprised to see her children running up and down the hallways like wild animals. She looked around to see if either Lexa or Anya were around.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Clarke heard Raven say from behind her. “Clarke your children are animals.”

“If you think my children are animals, wait till you meet yours,” Clarke said to the beta with a laugh. The heavily pregnant beta huffed before walking through the mess and completely ignoring Clarke’s pleas for help. 

“Mommy!!” was said in unison and Clarke’s only warning to her two daughters were ramming their tiny bodies onto their mother. With no time to brace herself, Clarke ended up falling to the ground with the two three year olds attempting to give her hugs.

“Oh God, girls, where is your nomon?” Clarke asked trying to keep the two girls near her.

“Nomon said she was going to go to a meeting,” Ella said, struggling with her ms. 

“She told us to wait here,” Ava added from the opposite side of Clarke’s body.

“Now, did nomon say you could make a mess and run around naked?” Clarke asked, starting to tighten her grip on the girls.

As soon as the twin pups realized what was happening, they both attempted to escape their mother’s wrath. While Ella was stuck under her mother’s grip, Ava managed to get herself free and ran down the hallway screaming for Lexa.

When Ava did that, one of Clarke’s arms regained its freedom and she proceeded to tickle her youngest child. Squeals of laughter were heard across the tower before Ella’s voice was heard: “Mommy, no! Mooommyyyy!”

“Come on little star, get your clothes on and let's find Ava and your nomon,” Clarke said grabbing the nearest article of clothing and started to dress her youngest in it.

“Mommy?”

“Yes love?”

“Why do I have to wear clothes?” 

“Do you want to be cold?”

“No”

“Do you want the boys to see you?”

“Eww, mommy no.”

“Then that is why you need clothes.”

“Are you trying to convince Mommy that clothes aren’t necessary again Ella?” a voice said from behind her.

Clarke looked back at the source of the voice and found her mate carrying a now clothed Ava to the messy hallway. She got up and picked up her toddler along with her at Lexa’s concerned look. 

“Ella here was asking mommy why clothes are necessary,” Clarke said giving the pup a sloppy kiss to her cheek. “I think Mommy made a convincing argument as to why clothes are necessary.” 

The toddler nodded her head and yawned before setting her head down on Clarke’s shoulder. “How long have they been running around love?” Clarke asked looking at Ava who was doing the same thing as her younger sister.

“I had Onya look after them this morning after a messenger came to me with something important, I have no idea what she did with them during that time.” Lexa said looking at the now sleeping pup. “Probably made them run laps or something.”

“They’ll be shifting soon, that’s probably why they’re so tired,” Clarke said starting to walk towards the girls’ room. 

“We will need to be with them for when that happens, we do not want them to startle themselves into the shift,” Lexa said, shortly following her.

“Of course,” Clarke says opening the door to the twins’ room and placing the pups on their respective beds. 

As soon as they’re done, Lexa motions for one of the guards to protect the door and has Clarke follow her down to the war room. The war room is already filled with Anya, Indra, Marcus, and some of the other Clans’ Ambassadors. 

“Heda, Wanheda,” said the guard, bowing his head. The rest of the group in the room bowed their heads respectfully. 

“Indra, talk to me,” Lexa said, slipping her Heda mask on.

“Azgeda has started moving troops in and out of Triku territory again, scouts believe it’s an attempt at war,” the old general said.

“My scouts believe that this movement has nothing to do with King Roan, but instead with his younger sister, Ontari,” said the Azgeda ambassador. “Every conversation I’ve had with the King has been met with anger at his army’s movement. He believes Ontari is trying to throw him off the throne and take over by starting a civil war.”

“Then why did he send his ambassador to the meeting instead of showing up himself?” Heda asked calmly.

“He believes that Ontari is attempting to dethrone him by going after his mate and pups, he wishes only to protect them,” the ambassador said lowering his head. “He believes that she wants to portray him as weak and insane to the Ice Nation.” 

“Triku, keep an eye on your borders, Podakru, I expect a log of what Azgeda uses the lakes for, Plain Riders, start preparing war horses, Shadow Valley, I need your assassins,” Heda started, preparing Polis to be protected and preparing for war. “Skaikru, your warriors are to protect Polis along with Triku warriors, your medics are to be paired with scouting groups from the other clans that are present and teach the fisas how to heal deeper wounds.” 

“Sha, Heda,” was heard in the meeting room as they all filled out, leaving the mated couple alone.

“What did your mother say?” Lexa asked, already knowing the answer.

“I’m pregnant,” Clarke said. “I’m a three months along, Mom thinks it’s just a single pup this time.”

“That’s what she thought last time,” Lexa said. 

“She thinks that after generations of us being forced to only have one child, that my body is in constant conflict between having a litter of one or a litter of three,” Clarke said. “Hence why the girls were born.”

“Niron, I don’t know if I like the thought of you going to Arkadia again, especially with Azgeda monitoring our every movement,” Lexa said worriedly. 

“I know, I would agree to have Anya as my guard but Raven’s about to have their pup any day now,” Clarke said. “Ryder and Gustus both have a responsibility to you as well.”

“What about Octavia or Lincoln?” Lexa asked. “I know they have their own pups, but do you think they would mind serving as your guard until this is over?”

“Octavia will be angry, she would want to fight in the war,” Clarke said. “I’ll talk to her.”

“Let’s go to bed niron, we have to properly celebrate having another pup on the way.”

//

Clarke felt the pain before she heard herself scream. The knife that was thrown at her met its mark, digging into the back of her thigh as she was attempting to run away. She immediately fell, angling her pregnant body to the side as her attackers came up to her. She felt the cold edge of a blade and the warm trickle of her blood going down her neck. 

“You will do well to follow every order we give lest you want your pup to die before it ever feels the sunlight on its face,” said the masked man. He gave some orders to the people around him and the two other masked men lifted her up and started carrying her the opposite way from where she was running, away from Polis, away from Lexa. She should’ve known not to leave the limits of the city. She was just praying that the guards had found her daughters before the bandits did. 

They reached a wagon further in the woods and treated the wounds they caused, the knife wound on the back of her thigh and the small cut on her neck. After treating her wounds, they tied her up and forced her into the back of the wagon, with two female warriors keeping an eye on her. Clarke thought of releasing stress pheromones to have her mate follow that but she didn’t think that would be healthy for the baby, especially with her being 8 months along. The scent of her blood should be enough to draw the Alpha towards her. 

A couple of hours had passed before Clarke was jolted awake by the sound of rough voices and the cloth of the wagon being ripped open. The two female warriors forced Clarke on her feet and the two male warriors outside helped her down. Clarke was then gagged and blindfolded as she was carried to an unknown location. She knew it was colder than Trikru territory so she guessed she was in Azgeda territory. When she was finally put down, her blindfold was taken off and so was her gag. Night had fallen and her surrounded areas smelt like death.

“The mighty Wanheda sits before me,” a powerful voice said. “Broken by her omega nature, being nothing more than a breeding machine for the mighty Commander.” Cheers were heard throughout the woods where she was being kept.

“Now I know, this is ideal for an omega, but the one that holds so many deaths upon her shoulders should not be...incapacitated like this,” the voice said again, this time closer to Clarke. “I’d say we relieve her of this burden and take the power of the mighty Wanheda for Azgeda!” Even more cheers broke out within the people surrounding her and she felt a cold hand remove the bandage on her neck and rest an icy cold blade on her neck. Clarke feared for the safety of her pup and feared that her mate wouldn’t get here on time this time. She was afraid to shift and have them cut her neck, and she was afraid of them throwing weapons at her and thus hurting her unborn child. 

A howl was heard in the distance and suddenly, everything got quiet. Clarke looked back towards the sound of the howl and saw blood red eyes in the edge of the clearing. The Wolf was grey with black markings and looked livid enough to kill everyone in this clearing. Clarke immediately moved back from the knife and showed her neck in submission before she heard a growl and a very human scream. She felt the warm of their blood coat her face and suddenly everyone was shifting. Clarke took her chance and shifted as well, into a magnificent golden white wolf. She smelled around and instantly recognized the smell of the wolf as Roan, a very angry Roan. 

Thankfully, as everyone’s attention was on the feral king, Clarke managed to run into the woods and as far away from the battle as she could. Further into the woods she went, the less familiar it was. She tried to see if she could catch the scent of her own blood to run back on but the bandits were very careful to leave no scent behind. Clarke stopped and figured that she might as well just hide and make it seem like she ran this way. She spent about an hour making sure that the trail went the opposite way she did. She found a small cave and hid in it, waiting until either Lexa or Roan found her. 

She felt some small contractions start and she prayed that they were the fake contractions that take place before the real birth. Clarke decided to stay in wolf form so that she could smell, hear or see anyone before her human body did. 

Sunrise came up and Clarke heard some footsteps in the distance, about a mile out. Her contractions had gotten stronger and she was trying to stay quiet so that the hunters or scouts couldn’t find her. 

“...she went this way! I can smell her blood!” A familiar voice said. 

“No she didn’t. That’s an old trail trick I taught her,” said a female voice. 

More voices were heard before Clarke realized who the searching party was. She went to get up, but all the adrenaline had rushed out of her system and her back leg gave out. She let out a pained whine and layed back down. 

“Heda! Over here!” Another voice said. The footsteps got closer until Clarke heard her name being called. She looked up so see her worried mate running into the cave and trying to get closer to her. Clarke, still in her wolf form, growled at everyone that was behind Lexa. There were a lot of familiar smells, but there were enough strange ones that put Clarke on edge and ready to pounce, contractions or no contractions. As soon as Lexa saw her mate’s defenses shoot up, she ordered everyone out except for Anya and Raven. 

“Niron, it’s just us, your family,” Lexa started, getting closer to the angry wolf. “I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to take you home.”

Lexa put her hand out for Clarke to sniff and as soon as she did, another contraction hit her and a pained whine left her mouth. Clarke let herself shift back and Lexa immediately went to her side. 

“Klark, are you okay??” Lexa said holding her pregnant mate, using her body to protect the nakedness.

“Lex, the baby’s coming now,” Clarke said. “We don’t have any time, he’s coming now.”

“Crap, Onya! Get us some furs and clothing,” Lexa said, slipping her Heda mask on. “Reivon, get a fire going and warm some water, Abi taught me what to do.”

The mated pair nodded and ran outside, going about and doing what the Commander asked. “Gustus! Fetch Nyko now! I need his help!” Lexa growled out. “Niron, don’t worry, we’re going to be fine.”

“Lex, there’s a group of bandits that I escaped, they wanted to kill me and-”

“Don’t worry, I’m here, I won’t let anything happen to you,” Lexa said. “Ryder!”

The tall man came into the cave in a hurry, along with Anya and Raven. Anya started making a makeshift bed next to Clarke so she wouldn’t have to go far and Raven brought the warmed water to Lexa. 

“Set up a perimeter in the camp, don’t let anyone that we don’t know in, keep an eye out for bandits and kill anyone who doesn’t comply with your orders, understood?” Lexa said starting to help Clarke onto the bed furs. “We will be here for a couple of hours at least and I need word to be sent to Polis, we need more supplies and more men for the journey back, send Lincoln, he should ride fast enough.”

Clarke let out a grutal scream when the contraction went through her body again, feeling it ripple through her back. She got on her hands and knees and let Lexa hold her hand. 

“This is the easiest position you can be in Wanheda,” Nyko said as he walked into the Cave. “I need to see if you are ready for birth, just see if you can relax and let me check.”

Nyko nodded at Lexa and the young Commander took a deep breath. “Klark, I need you to push niron.”

Clarke let out another scream as she started pushing. Orders were being shouted outside as the sounds of clashing metals started sounding outside the cave. Clarke heard Lexa curse under her breath and attempt to get up, but Clarke’s grip was too strong.

“No, Lexa I need you here, you can’t go out there,” Clarke gritten between her teeth. “Please don’t leave me alone.”

“Nyko is a great warrior niron, he will protect you and so will Ryder if anyone gets through me,” Lexa said kissing the blonde’s forehead. Clarke started crying as Lexa forced her hand free from the omega’s grip and she ran outside, leaving her mate alone in the cave.

Once outside, Lexa immediately drew her sword getting ready for a battle. It seemed like all the gona that Roan hadn’t killed had followed Lexa and her search party. The Alpha looked around and saw Ontari, her shoulder heavily bleeding but otherwise fine attacking at least three of her warriors. The brunette growled and easily made her way over to the Azgeda woman, cutting down the Ice Nation fighters that were getting in her way, livid that the brunette had followed her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw more Ice Nation warriors running through the woods, chasing down others with Roan leading them, his eyes red and angry. As soon as Lexa was close enough, she took a dagger and threw it expertly at Ontari, landing her mark on where her scent gland would be. Ontari let out a roar and looked at Lexa, killing two of the three warriors with one swipe.

“If it isn’t our esteemed Commander,” Ontari said, spitting hatred at the brunette. “Nice little Omega you have, must be nice to have your own little breeding machine with the deaths of thousands on her back. Is that what you’re trying to do? Use her to ease your guilty conscience?”

“My mate is my equal,” Lexa said, circling the brunette and watching her every move. “She is not a breeding machine and the power of being Wanheda is more of a burden to her than you will ever understand.”

Ontari smiled and lunged at the brunette, Lexa easily sidestepping the angry brunette’s attack and counter-attacking with her own. Ontari immediately turned around and blocked Lexa’s attack, kicking under her feet and taking down the brunette. Lexa took all her weight and pushed Ontari up and off her, hooking her leg around the other woman’s ankle and flipping them over, placing her sword on her neck. 

“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you right here and right now for kidnapping and almost killing my mate?” Lexa asked, letting her sharpened sword dig into the brunette’s neck and seeing the drops of black blood trickle down pale skin. 

Already weakened from blood loss, there wasn’t much that Ontari could do, but it seemed like fate was in her favor when Lexa felt a pang of pain hit her chest and hear Clarke scream from the cave. This was all the distraction she needed before she reached and grabbed the dagger that Lexa had thrown at her from a few feet away and stab it into Lexa’s side. The Alpha felt the intrusion and looked down to see her own dagger coming out of her side. In the surprise of the attack, she let her sword pierce through Ontari’s neck, effectively beheading the Azgeda traitor.

Lexa got up and looked around, seeing many dead bodies and only a handful of Ontari’s gona left. She tried to take a deep breath before she realized that the knife was still sticking out of her side and she let out a deep groan at the pain she felt. She didn’t want to take the knife out without help from her fisa but as she tried to take a step forward, she felt pain shoot up from the entirety of her side and somehow, Anya felt the pain of her second and looked over to see Lexa cradling her side.

Anya quickly deflected a blow from the warrior she was fighting and sent her sword through his heart, killing him immediately. She called for Raven and she ran as Lexa went down on her knees, her eyes never leaving the younger warrior as she looked up with her eyes glossed over. Anya slid and grabbed her before she went down, placing her down on the ground gently.

“Anya, I won’t be able to make it,” Lexa said in trig, feeling the blood coming up her throat. 

“Nonsense, your mate is literally giving birth to your child, you cannot leave her alone,” Anya answered, taking the knife off and applying pressure to the wound. “You know she will go find you in the afterlife and kill you again.”

Lexa groaned when the dagger was removed and started closing her eyes, which caused Anya to immediately pick her up and start running towards the cave. Her mate came in and started using her fayagon to start taking the gonas that came towards them down while Anya tried to carry the other Alpha to safety. 

“Nyko!” Anya called as she went into the cave, Raven staying outside and helping the others fight, keeping all intruders away from the cave. “Nyko, it’s Heda, Ontari stabbed her with her own dagger.”

“Was the dagger poisoned?” Nyko asked concerned, not leaving Clarke’s side. “Good job, Wanheda keep pushing.” 

“Yes, the antidote is in my pocket,” Lexa said weakly. “Place me next to Klarke please.”

Since Clarke was still on her hands and knees, Anya very gently moved Lexa over, placing the brunette down gently next to her mate.

“Niron, I am here,” Lexa said. “Do not fret, I will be okay,” she added once Clarke looked over and all she saw was black covering the side of Lexa’s body.

“What happened?” Clarke said groaning through a contraction. “You promised you wouldn’t leave.”

“Ontari got the best of me with my own dagger, nothing too bad though,” Lexa said, smiling through the pain. “Anya is going to follow Nyko’s directions as best as she can and fix me up. I’ll be as you Skaikru say, good as new.”

“Anya I need you to give her the antidote, all of it,” Nyko said. “Then try to clean up the wound as much as you can, I have some water over here.”

“Heda, take this,” Anya said giving her the liquid that would counteract the poison running through her veins. She got up and crossed the room, getting some rags and getting them in the bucket of water that Nyko had next to him. She walked back over and started cleaning the Commander’s wound, completely ignoring her grunts of agony. Clarke let out another scream next to her and reached out to grab Lexa’s hand.

“You’re okay niron, just keep pushing,” Lexa said, feeling her body combat the poison. “Our son will be here soon.”

“Why -argh- do you keep insisting it’s a boy?” Clarke said, grinding her teeth together. “It’s a girl, I know it.”

“Wanheda, keep pushing, the child is coming,” Nyko said, prepping some furs that were brought to him. “Anya, you need to seal the wound. Clean the dagger and heat it up. Put a cloth in her mouth.”

Anya got up and walked over to the water bucket, tearing a piece of her shirt off and cleaning it in the water. She used the now clean rag to clean Lexa’s blood off the dagger and then walked over to the fire and placed the blade over it. She waited until the metal changed color to an angry red and then walked over to Lexa, already seeing a piece of cloth in her mouth. The brunette nodded and the dirty blonde placed the heated up blade on the wound, smelling the burnt flesh above all else in the small cave and hearing the Alpha’s screams tear through the cloth. The Omega next to her, screamed along but for a different reason. Anya looked over to see the birth of Heda’s youngest pup, watching Nyko strike the pup’s rear to get the child to use their lungs. The child screamed it’s discontent at being striked and Nyko immediately washed the blood and dirt off him, and as he did so, Wanheda collapsed on the ground of the cave, next to her injured mate. Anya removed the blade, seeing the wound closed and only the angry burnt flesh as the damage. She placed some ointment that her people had for that around the sizzling flesh and left it open, waiting for the flesh to cool to cover it with some bandages.

She looked over to the mated pair and both were fast asleep, Clarke’s adrenaline probably ran out and Lexa passed out because of the pain. Anya took a deep breath and looked over to Nyko who had bundled up the child. 

“You should probably wake her,” Nyko said motioning for Clarke. “She’s not done yet.”

Anya shook the blonde, attempting to wake up but it seemed like Wanheda was not having it. Nyko gave Anya the child and went towards the cave entrance were there were more buckets with water waiting for him. He took one and dropped it on both of the sleeping women. As the water got on Lexa, she hissed at her pain and Clarke got up, left weak after the difficult birth. 

“Wanheda, we need to do what Abbi had asked,” Nyko said in trig, knowing the woman would understand what he meant. The Omega nodded, letting the older man help her turn around and lay down. Lexa was looking straight at Anya and the older Alpha looked down at the bundle in her arms. The child was still screaming for its mother and it’s face was an angry red. It reminded her of her own son waiting for her back at Polis, his soft dirty blonde curls and his curious brown eyes, much like his mother’s. Anya gave the bundle to her Heda and went out to look for her mate.

//

Raven was honestly just trying to kill everything in her sight. She knows that the condition that Clarke is in now is not a place where she would wish to be in and she will make all these fuckers pay. She looked around the clearing, spotting some Azgeda scouts that belonged to Roan but everywhere else, there were just bodies. The Trikru warriors that were left were exhausted and were working to get a pile of bodies in the middle of the clearing, trying to avoid the puddles of blood that formed around all of them. She looked to Ontari’s decapitated body and the pool of black blood next to and around her. Lexa must’ve been hurt bad. Raven felt a hand wrap around her arm that was holding her sidearm and she immediately recognized her mate’s scent.

“The battle is over Reivon,” Anya said. “There’s no need for it anymore.”

Raven let out a sigh and removed the last clip she had left, putting the barrel all the way back and locking it there. She handed the now useless weapon to her mate and let her senses overwhelm her. The smell of death was strong, but not as strong as the smell of Lexa’s burning flesh or Clarke’s pheromones. 

“How’s Clarke?” Raven asked, already knowing the answer.

“Wanheda is strong,” Anya said. “She gave birth to a single healthy pup.”

“Boy or girl?” 

“I do not know.”

Raven sighed. “How long until we can go back home?”

“Ryder is preparing a carriage for both Heda and Wanheda. I believe he is also preparing a makeshift crib for the child to sit in on the way to Polis. I will accompany them to Polis to secure them a safe passage.”

“Do you want me to come with or do you want me to stay here and deal with a feral Roan?” 

“Please come with, I believe that Nyko and Gustus will be taking care of him.”

“Did she really kill his mate and pups? Or did you and Lexa make it there in time?”

“We only saved his youngest, our informant was wrong.”

Another sigh from Raven. She looked up and tried not to let the tears overflow. She scoffed and left Anya’s side, not believing that after everything Lexa went through to kill Nia and help the Ice Nation rebuild, Ontari had done this. She didn’t look back as the warriors tossed her body at the top of the pile and started burning the bodies of those that had betrayed them. 

//

The ride back to Polis was silent. The child was looking at the world around them in silence as their mothers slept their pains away. Lexa could only sleep on her back and Clark had been sleeping on her side the entire time, covered by some robes that some of the warriors had brought. Anya rode next to Raven, smelling the relief off her mate once the Polis tower was in sight. 

“I can’t wait to see him,” Raven said. 

“Me too niron,” Anya said. “I need to talk to the fleimkepa about Lexa’s condition before I am able to return to our chambers thought, give little Sirius a kiss for me.”

With that, Raven broke off the group and strode into Polis ahead of everyone else, looking just to see her six month old son and cuddle him. Anya stayed by the carriage and gave all the other warriors a nod so they would return to their families. 

“Heda needs bed rest,” Nyko said. “It is best if I send for Abby and one of her many machines. We need to make sure that Heda’s blood is clean and does not have the poison.”

“I will have Reivon contact her as soon as we reach the tower,” Anya said.

“It is also good if Abby comes and meets her new grandson,” Nyko said with a smile. 

“Heda was right?” Anya asked.

“Sha.” 

When they reached the base of the tower, the people of Polis were gathering around the cart that carried their leaders. Thankfully, the beta guards had already dispersed the crowd and gave the mated pair some privacy as they entered the Commander’s home. Nyko and Gustus both carried the women up to their rooms and Anya closely followed them with their newborn in tow. Anya looked around to see if either Lincoln or Octavia were close nearby with Heda’s older children as well, but she guessed that the younger two had kept the twins away from the injured couple. Once placed in their chambers, Anya motioned for one of Lexa’s handmaidens to look after the child and to call her once Heda was awake. She left the room and walked down the hallway where she expected her mate and pup to be at.

“Reivon?” Anya asked as she opened the door. 

“Over here,” she said. Anya walked into the room to see the beta leaning over the crib that Anya had made for Sirius once she had found out that her mate was pregnant. “He’s growing fast.”

“I know,” Raven said. 

The pair sat in silence as the looked at their pup sleeping soundly. His light hair almost a match to his sire’s and his darker skin tone a match to his mother, his longs legs foreshadowed a tall man and his calmer scent hinted at the child being a beta. Anya couldn’t be prouder at seeing the small pup fast asleep in the crib she made for him. She saw Raven bend over and pick him up, resting his head in the crook of her neck and motioning for Anya to follow her into the bed. Anya layed down and Raven followed her, careful not to wake their son as she cuddled up to her mate. 

“Thank God you’re okay,” Raven said, finally letting the stress of the battle get to her. “Thank God, Anya I don’t know what I would’ve done…”

“It’s okay little bird, I am here,” Anya said. “Nothing will take me away, I will be here for you and our pups, both Sirius and any others we have, okay?”

“Okay,” Raven said, not letting the tears get to her.

//

Lexa woke up to a sharp pain on her side and a warm breath on her shoulder. She let out a groan and tried to move but realized that she had someone on top of her. She opened her eyes and saw a head of blonde hair laying on top of her. Lexa groaned and tried to move, but her mate was heavily asleep with the majority of her weight on Lexa and while the Alpha normally wouldn’t have minded, the Omega was digging into the burn flesh of her side and Lexa would really like to have some relief. 

“Klarke,” Lexa said nudging her mate. “Niron, wake up, I need you to move.”

Clarke’s eyes slowly opened, giving Lexa a peek into her ocean blues. Her eyes were glazed over with exhaustion and sleep, confused at being awoken by someone. She looked up and blue meet green, instantly causing the exhaustion to disappear and be replaced with anger, worry, concern, and panic. Clarke got off of Lexa and looked around the room for her newborn, locating him a few feet away, looking at the ceiling curiously and content. 

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked once she had located her son. “I saw you come into the cave and Anya patched you up, what happened?”

“Ontari stabbed me with my own dagger,” Lexa explained. “We were fighting and I did not realize that the dagger was so close to us, I was trying to end it fast so I could come back to you.”

“Can I see?” Lexa nodded and lifted up her shirt, taking off her worn bandages and showing her mate the angry red mark of where she was stabbed and the wound was closed by a burning blade. “Another scar.”

“It is okay, they are just proof that I can and will come back to you,” Lexa said. “I will not leave you ever again niron, I am sorry I left your side.” 

Clarke just took a deep breath and kissed her mate’s cheek. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“How did you get captured ai hodnes?” Lexa asked. 

“I was taking the girls out to the pond by the city limits, I asked the guards to stay behind but at a distance, I wanted to swim,” Clarke said. “I heard a branch break and I sent the girls running. Next thing I knew, one of the Azgeda traitors threw a knife at me and it hit my thigh before I had a chance to shift and run.”

“Klarke…”

“I know you told me not to leave the tower or its surrounding market but the girls were tired of being cooped up, I figured it wouldn’t hurt to take them swimming.”

“It was dangerous.”

“I know.”

“You could’ve died if one of the guards that was supposed to protect you didn’t run to get me.”

“I know.”

“The girls could’ve been hurt.”

“I know.”

“Then if you know the risks, why did you disobey me?” Lexa asked, finally letting her anger get the best of her. “Ai hodnes, I love you but sometimes I cannot overlook somethings. I asked you to stay within the tower limits where my guard could have protected you for a reason. I wasn’t asking to keep you locked up in the tower, I was asking because of your safety. You were eight months with child, it was not your place to go out swimming with the girls. And even if you had wanted to, you could’ve talked to me and I would’ve taken you. You could’ve been hurt worse than you are now. Thank God Anya and I managed to talk Roan down from murdering everyone in that camp, including you, because otherwise you could’ve been dead.”

“I know Lexa, I’m so so sorry,” Clarke said letting the tears run down her face freely. “I was so tired of being inside all day, hiding from enemies that couldn’t get in...I just needed a break from all the terrible things that were happening.”

“Clarke,” Lexa started, placing her forehead on Clarke’s. “If something had happened to you or our children, I do not know what would’ve happened. I would’ve easily lost control and unlike Roan, no one would be able to calm me down. I would’ve hunted Ontari down until the end of time if I had to and rip her body to shreds just using my bare hands. While I am glad you are safe, please do not scare me like so again. I was terrified when the guard said you were taken. I immediately took a band of gona and left as soon as I could. I’m just glad we got there when we did.”

“We’re both idiots aren’t we?” Clarke asked with a smile. “How is she?”

“Well she is a he,” Lexa said.

“Have you checked? Nyko didn’t tell me anything.” 

“He did not tell me either.”

“How do you know then?”

“I just do, feel free to check if you do not believe me though,” Lexa said and felt the blonde leave the bed, walking over to where their son was with a limp, still healing from the stab wound she had suffered from before and childbirth.

“Oof, she needs a change anyways,” Clarke said as she picked up her pup. She walked over to the old changing table that her mother had made for the twins and gently placed the newborn a-top it. She removed the soiled rags and was pleasantly surprised to find that she had a son. “I stand corrected, he needs a change.”

“He needs a change?” Lexa asked hopefully. “As in we have a son?”

Clarke nodded and walked over with the newborn’s rags changed, their son quiet as he was taken from his mother and given to his sire. The Alpha winced at the movement but held her son anyways, letting the tears drop as she saw his perfect face. His hair was fine, but it was showing a darker blonde color and his eyes were a newborn dark blue with a hint of emerald showing through. 

“Jacob Orion Griffin-Woods,” Lexa said. “I had the name picked out when I figured it was a boy, named after your father who was the reason we met.”

Clarke gasped at the name coming out of her mate’s mouth. She did not expect Lexa to name their child after the most important person in her life, giving her a chance to have a part of her father be with her forever now. She looked down at her son and smiled, giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead. She stopped as soon as she heard a knock on the door and immediately growled at whoever dared to interrupt her.

“Heda? Wanheda?” a familiar voice rang through the door. Anya slowly opened the door and Clarke slightly relaxed, placing her body in front of her mate and pup. She felt Lexa start to release calming pheromones which did the job of calming the semi-feral Omega down, but Clarke did not move from her spot in front of her family.

“Mommy? Nomon?” was heard from behind Anya and the two little girls avoided Anya’s protective arms and ran into their mother who was pleasantly surprised at her daughters being there. The Omega dropped to her knees and hugged the twins, thankful that someone had gotten them back after Clarke had told them to run. Her tears from earlier ran again, kissing her daughters heads over and over. 

“Girls, nomon is hurt so you’re going to have to be gentle when you see her,” Clarke started. “Nomon is also holding your little brother, so you’ll have to be extra careful.”

Lexa had taken this time to push herself off the bed and lean against the headboard of the bed, the fine layer of sweat covering her forehead showed her efforts at the move and motioned for the twins to come join her on the bed. “This is Jake, your bro,” she said, letting the twins look at the newborn.

“Wanheda, may I have a word?” Anya asked, motioning for the Omega to follow her outside. Clarke was hesitant to leave her family, but followed the older Alpha out of the room. “The fleimkepa is angry and believes Heda to be weak after the attack. The Azgeda ambassador is one of three ambassadors that support that Lexa did the right thing. We need you to come to this meeting since Heda cannot walk. She is not to be told of any of this, Reivon and I have been attempting to keep the counsel at bay but they are rioting.”

“Stay here and protect them, do not let any harm come to them while I’m gone or I’ll kill you Anya,” the Omega said angrily to the woman who could easily overpower her and kill her with a single move. 

Anya nodded and Clarke walked down to the throne room where she knew the council to be at. Clarke threw open the doors after the beta guards moved out of her way and she walked all the way down in complete silence and sat down on the throne that Lexa had sent to be made after they mated. Clarke took a seat and glared at each and every one of the ambassadors and threw an even nastier look at Titus who looked ready to kill her. 

“Why is it that at a time where we must rest, I am disturbed by our fleimkepa and our ambassadors planning to kill my mate?” Clarke said in a dangerously low voice. “Why is it that I must learn from our General and not from a summon to a council? Why, after being kidnapped and almost murdered by the Ice Nation while pregnant, must I come to you?” 

No one dared to answer the Omega, knowing that if one of them spoke out of line, it could cost them their life. “Please, tell me why I am here when I should be in bed rest after giving birth to my child and being stabbed in the leg?” 

“Blue Cliff?” Clarke asked. “Why do you believe Heda to be weak?”

The ambassador was shaking in his seat, terrified of the smaller woman and what her anger could do to him but in his stupidity, he dared to answer. “I believe Heda to be weak because she did not handle this situation well. She let weakness overtake her judgement and went out without consulting with the council, almost getting herself killed by the very enemy we’re all trying to stop.”

Clarke walked up to him and invaded his personal space. She made eye contact with the man and took his own blade from the shealth he had on his hip. She walked away from him and started circling the room. “Who else believes Heda to be weak for rushing into enemy territory to save me?”

No one answered and only the Blue Cliff ambassador stayed standing. Clarke smirked and nodded, rapidly turning around and throwing the dagger at the man. The blade met its mark in the middle of his chest, blood instantly pooling out of the wound and startling the man who fell down into his seat. “If anyone has any objections to the longest lasting Heda staying in position, I would like for you to keep those matters to yourself. Heda has done nothing but bring all of our clans together and let us live in peace and prosperity. She is the reason why Azgeda children prosper, why Trikru fisa know how to handle medicine better, why the Mountain Men are no longer terrorizing you and killing your children, why you are all able to sit in your seats for longer instead of dying on the battlefield. This was a reminder of the strength that Heda possesses that lives through me. Do not make me remind you again.”

With that, Clarke left the room, ignoring the other ambassadors who were staring at her in shock and some in pride. She made her way back to her room where she saw her family sitting around each other and talking, Lexa laughing at the girls who were making faces to Jake, hoping to get a reaction out of him. Clarke went over and sat down, taking one of her daughters and cuddling her against her will, ignoring the protests from the four year old girl, finally happy at being able to rest.

//

The only sounds that were heard throughout the cave and parts of the forest were the rhythmic slaps of wood against stone and skin against skin. Underneath that, you could hear the breathy moans of a mated pair, finally able to have some time to themselves after attempting to juggle two ten year olds, a six year old and a two year old. All the children were away at Arkadia with their grandmother who wanted to spend some time with her grandchildren, conveniently around the time that her daughter entered her heat and her mate entered her rut. 

“Oh yeah, harder Lexa!” Clarke said through her moans, feeling the brunette pick up the pace. “Harder!” 

Lexa easily met her demands, thrusting her member with more force into the willing omega underneath her. Even after four kids, the Omega’s cunt still felt amazing around her throbbing cock. The silky wet heat brought unbelievable pleasure to the Alpha and she was currently lost in the moans of her lover and the feeling of the Omega on her. 

Clarke let out a long moan at feeling Lexa pick up the pace and intensity of her thrusts and she couldn’t be happier. Her heat always left her with a gaping hole inside of her that only Lexa and her knot could ever hope to full. “Oh yeah baby, knot me!” the blonde said as she felt the cock inside of her come in shorter and shorter strokes and feeling the base swell with the start of Lexa’s knot. “I’m about to come, don’t you dare stop.”

It seemed like Clarke’s words fell on deaf ears as Lexa completely pulled out of her, leaving her with a disappointing orgasm, her cunt throbbing and pulsing around nothing. Lexa put her hands on Clarke’s hips, urging the Omega to get off her hands and knees and to instead ride the Alpha. Clarke easily pushed her down and sunk herself into the Alpha, screaming out her pleasure as she started bouncing on the hard dick. Lexa in turn grabbed onto one of Clarke’s nipples and started sucking and biting, using her hand to pinch and roll the other one. Lexa was holding back, waiting for the Omega to sink into the awaiting knot. After a while, Clarke started feeling the need to have the Alpha’s knot inside of her and she started pushing herself down into it. She rotated her hips around the knot, looking for pleasure as she ground herself into it, finally letting out a long moan as it popped in. Lexa finally let all the pressure go as she spilled inside her mate, her cunt greedily throbbing for her cum. 

Clarke collapsed on top of the Alpha, heavily breathing against her collarbone, spent after the couple of days they’ve had. Her heat normally lasted 4-5 days, but this was only the second day and the Omega could already feel the throbbing of her heat ebbing away. The Alpha was in a similar stage where her ruts had started to shorten and were coming less and less often. She kissed Clarke’s shoulder and nuzzled her face into the crook of the Omega’s neck. 

“I think I’m getting too old for this,” Clarke said. 

“I’d like to agree niron,” Lexa said. “I am also too old for this.”

Clarke snorted and playfully hit her. “This is the part that you tell me I’m not old, Lexa.”

Lexa smiled and laughed at the younger woman. “Ai hodnes, I am the longest living commander, I am too old for everything.”

“I honestly can’t believe you’ve been commander for over thirty years,” Clarke said resting her head on the Alpha’s chest. 

“I’ll be entering my 38th summer this year Clarke,” Lexa said. “It seems like so long ago we were at war in front of a mountain.”

“We were, yeah,” Clarke said. “It’s so weird to think that honestly, it was such a long time ago.”

“Almost fifteen summers,” Lexa said. A silence fell between the two, not uncomfortable as the mated pair thought of their many years together.

“Time has passed by so quickly,” Clarke said looking up into the dark ceiling of the cave. “The girls are getting so big...the boys are following so closely. Michael can walk and talk now. I   
remember the day he was born.” 

Lexa nodded quietly, letting the silence that hung in the air speak for her. Clarke looked over to the Alpha and shook her head with a smile. “There’s no way we’re having another, Lexa.”

The Alpha just looked over with a smile and kissed the Omega’s neck, hiding her smile. “Lexa no, being pregnant is the absolute worst.”

“Lexa, no.”

“We have enough as it is, the twins are a handful and just learning to sword fight, Jake never wants to leave my side and I swear to god if I have to pee with Michael in the room again I will scream,” Clarke said with a huff. The blonde did entertain the idea though, Michael was getting huge overnight and she still remembered the night the girls were born and how Ella barely made it through the night and how the following months were touch and go. How even now, her sister was almost as tall as Clarke and Ella was a good three inches shorter than her. Jake seemed to enjoy being the middle child since he gets to slip away and hide in the library whenever Lexa was training the twins and Clarke was angrily wrestling his younger brother into clothes or shoes or something. The Omega did entertain the idea...maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to add one more pup into the mix. Even Raven has her own brood that she runs after and no one thought that Raven would ever settle down or even have pups but the fiery beta had three of her own. Octavia herself had multiple litters with her oldest being fifteen, almost the age that they got all sent down to the ground. Clarke sighed and looked over to her mate. 

“What if we just don’t take the tea and if I get pregnant it happens and if I don’t we don’t dwell on it?” Clarke asked, attempting to ignore the way that her wife’s face light up like Clarke had given her the world.

“Do you really want this? I do not want to feel as if I’ve pressured you into doing something you do not want to do.” Lexa said placing a kiss onto the corner of Clarke’s lips.

“Having one more wouldn’t be so bad,” Clarke said feeling the whispers of her heat making themselves known. “Besides Alpha, you have a heat so satisfy.”

//

The laughter of children could be heard around the tower and it wasn’t from the group of Natblida that usually accompanied the Commander. The laughter came from Heda’s own pups followed by children from other Sky People, who were playing a game that Heda did not understand. The older Alpha looked around at her council who were all sporting smiles, before looking at her fleimkepa who had replaced Titus after his death a couple of years ago. 

“Gaia, is it safe to say that today is too beautiful a day to be indoors?” Lexa asked the fleimkepa who was still unsure of herself and how to address the Commander. The young Omega woman nodded her head and looked at the Council with her eyes wide. “Well, I’d say we can adjourn this meeting and move on to enjoy our days. Does anybody disagree?” She was met with silence and smiles. “Good, have a great day. Dismissed.”

Lexa stood up and made idle chat with a few of the ambassadors who stayed behind to talk to Heda for a brief moment but a scent of honey and woods met Lexa’s nose and she quickly excused herself to find her mate. Lexa finds Clarke leaning against a wall across the council room with a smirk on her face. 

“Dismissing council early because of spring, my love?” the blonde said with a smile. “Someone seems in a good mood today.”

“That is because you bring great news,” Lexa said with a smile. “Your scent has changed niron.”

The blonde let out a laugh and she let the Alpha’s happiness run rampant. The blonde motioned for her to follow and walked down the hall and into the staircase. Years ago, the Omega and her sire had worked together relentlessly to train fisa to treat any wound with the hybrid practice that her mother had invented to blend the methods of healing. This had come with a sort of emergency room hospital floor in the tower along the base of it to take care of sickness and wounds. Her mother had also made a section that had been designated a maternity ward and finally, Raven had gotten the ultrasound machine to work. Clarke dragged her mate into said floor, into the back of it where her mother’s maternity ward was. Abby was already waiting for her daughter there with the machine ready to go.

“I figured it was a good idea to find out if I’m really pregnant together,” Clarke said turning to her mate at the entrance. “My mom and Raven have been working on this machine for a while to make it work right. It’ll show us an image of the baby, if I’m even pregnant in the first place.”

Abby made an exasperated face at her daughter, knowing that her daughter had told her months ago of her conversation with Lexa during their mating cycles. Abby also knew her daughter’s scent by heart, including the one she had when she was pregnant. Abby may be her sire, but she’s also the Omega’s doctor. Knowing when her patients were pregnant was a given for the old Alpha.

Lexa, on the other hand, even though she knew of the scent change and knew that her mate was going through a lot of body changes still doubted the fact that her mate was pregnant. The Alpha did not want to get her hopes up and find that nothing grew inside of her mate’s womb. On the other hand, the machine giving her an image of their pup was a lot more than Lexa could’ve ever hoped for. Lexa gave the nervous Omega a teary chuckle and a nod and came into the room. 

“Alright, Clarke take a sit and lift up your shirt,” Abby said with a smile. “Let’s take a look at your little peanut.”

“Mom, we don’t even know if I’m pregnant,” Clarke said looking at her mother, flinching a little when a cold gel was placed on her stomach. 

Abby gave her a look that shut the Omega up and fueled the excited Alpha sitting next to her. Abby placed the sensor on Clarke’s stomach and spread the gel around, looking into the screen to try to confirm the pregnancy.

Clarke’s sudden gasp left Lexa looking at the screen confused. All she saw were two blobs of light amongst the darkness of the screen. Abby looked to the Alpha with a giant smile and said: “Do you know what you’re seeing?”

Lexa shook her head and Clarke started crying. Abby handed her daughter the small sensor and the Omega took it with shaking hands. The old Alpha got up and left the room, leaving a soft kiss on her daughter’s head. Clarke took her freehand and covered her mouth with it and let the sobs free fall. Lexa took her mate into her arms and soothed her.

“Niron?” Lexa asked gently when Clarke’s sobs had tampered down. “Are the small circles our children? Are we having twins again?”

Clarke nodded and smiled, cleaning her face.

“Why are you crying then? This is great news!” Lexa said. “Unless this is not what you wanted?”

“No no, I wanted this,” the Omega said smiling tearfully. “The one time we plan to have one kid and we end up with two. Lexa, we’re too old for this.”

Lexa laughed through her own happy tears and kissed Clarke’s temple. “We can handle this the way we’ve handled everything else niron. Together,” Lexa said and took another look at the image on the screen. 

//

“Ella stop arguing with your brother, it’s not worth it,” Clarke said angrily as the youngest of the twins fought with two year old Michael over a blanket. “Ava take your sister and go, your mother is waiting for you down in the practice fields.” 

The oldest of the gang nodded and took her nearly identical sister with her, the only difference between them besides their height being their eye color. Jake sat quietly in a corner with a book that he had found in the library, watching his sister bicker with his brother from afar. Clarke threw one look at him and the small brunette boy came running over and stayed by his mother’s side. 

“Don’t leave my side, okay Jake?” Clarke said, waiting for the six year old to nod his head. “Alright, come on Michael,” Clarke said placing the toddler on her hip with some difficulty, attempting to avoid her six month baby bump. 

The Omega took her two youngest children into the marketplace, letting the delicious smells guide the blonde towards the stands she wanted to go to. The small stall offered baked goods and the shop owner, a small beta man named Koda, knew of Wanheda’s pregnancy cravings already. The beta man smiled when he saw the blonde approach and told Clarke to wait.

“Alright boys, I have a special surprise for you when Koda comes back,” Clarke said setting Michael down next to Jake. “Is that a comic book Jake?”

“Yes momma,” Jake said showing the blonde his book. “It has pictures of good guys beating bad guys and nomon found it for me.”

Clarke smiled and kissed his forehead, looking up to find the shop owner coming back with some goodies. “In here I have one of everything in the shop, plus a few extra things that I want you to try and let me know if they’re good.” 

The Omega grabbed the box and paid him, turning around to finish running some errands. Michael begged to be put down and Clarke obliged but not before putting a makeshift harness on her youngest so that she wouldn’t lose him. The blonde made several stops along the market; one to buy Jake new books, one to buy Michael some new toys, another to check up on the twins’ birthday surprise which was new armor. Clarke was also preparing for the birth of the newest addition to the brood of children she and Lexa had by getting all the supplies ahead of time. The twins had been born early and had caught the mated pair off guard without supplies, the only thing they had had been the crib that Lexa had made for them. After grabbing everything she needed, Clarke turned around and made way to exit the marketplace with her children running behind her. 

One particular stand caught her attention right before she left and she saw a watch identical to the one that her father had given her years ago, which she had lost during her three month excursion in the wild. The stand seemed to sell jewelry and next to her father’s watch, there was a beautiful ring that Clarke knew immediately she had to get. She looked up to find the stand owner and the man gently smiled at her.

“How much for the watch and ring?” Clarke asked curiously, ready to meet whatever price the man set. 

“For Wanheda?” he asked curiously. “The watch for nothing, since I believe it was yours to begin with and for the ring, two hundred gold pieces.” 

Clarke let out a small gasp but brought out her sack of coins to pay the man. The old alpha smiled and put both in the now empty sack of coins that Clarke had and bid her farewell. She grabbed Michael and Jake’s hands and took them inside of the Tower.

“Momma, what’s that?” Jake asked with curiosity in his blue-green eyes. 

“This is what’s called a watch,” Clarke said kneeling down to his level. “This used to tell time in the Old World. Much like nomon’s sundial and candles.”

Jake nodded and grabbed the watch from Clarke’s offering hand, playing with the dials on the side and observing what each one did. “Can you set it to our time with nomon’s candles?”

“Of course love,” Clarke said. She stepped into the elevator and took it up to the floor where herself and her mate resided. “Now go on, take your brother with you. Maybe he’ll stay out of mischief this time.”

Jake nodded dutifully and grabbed his younger brother’s hand, their brown hair receding down the hallway. The omega smiled and took her father’s watch and the ring to her room where she put them away where Lexa wouldn’t be able to find them.

//

Lexa left the marketplace with her two eldest daughters right before sundown. The Commander entered the Tower area and went directly into the armory, turning to her eldest pups with a smile. 

“Alright, put the haul for today away we will go target shooting tomorrow,” Lexa said taking the bow and arrow set that she got for Ella and the sword she got for Ava and adding them to Lexa’s collection. “Remember that you are not allowed in here without me, understood?”

“Yes, nomon,” they said in unison.

“Alright go off and find your brothers, God knows into what trouble mom let them get into,” Lexa said with a smile, watching the twins run out of the armory and look for their brothers.

The Alpha took a deep breath and went up to the Tower where Gaia was waiting for her with a smile. Lexa gave her a skeptical look but motioned for the fleimkepa to follow her into the throne room nonetheless. The Omega woman immediately turned to Lexa and started speaking.

“I’m so sorry Heda, I’m afraid something has happened,” she said with a twinkle in her eyes. 

Lexa immediately felt worry gnaw at her stomach. “What’s wrong, is everyone okay?”

“Nomon!” a small voice screamed, the tiny body running into Lexa’s body.

“I could now keep them out of the kitchens and thus your two youngest started a food fight,” Gaia said when the other pup came into the room, his face red from running after his brother. Michael untangled himself from his mother’s legs only to run around and away from his older brother. Jake took out a meatball that he had stashed in his pockets and chucked it at the toddler, hitting him straight in the face. Michael immediately broke into wails and Jake’s eyes widened. He looked up to his mother who had a disapproving look on her face and turned around and ran away.

“Don’t worry Heda, I’ll find him and take them to their rooms,” Gaia said leaving the throne room. She grabbed Michael, who immediately started sucking on his thumb, and left the room to find her other son. Almost as soon as she left, Clarke came into the room with a sly smile on her face.

“What are you smiling for?” Lexa asked putting her arms around her mate and kissing her softly.

“How our children are exactly like you,” Clarke said. “How even though you’re the big bad mighty commander, inside you’re just as mischievous as our kids and that’s where they get it from.”

“I beg to differ,” Lexa said. “I am Heda and Heda doesn’t have time for jokes.”

“Mockery isn’t the product of a strong mind, niron,” Clarke said with a smile.

Lexa huffed and kissed Clarke again, a small whine leaving her mouth when the Omega separated herself from her beloved. Clarke pulled a bag from her pockets and turned to Lexa. “In the Ark and the Old World there was a tradition that when two people were in love and ready to spend the rest of their lives together, they would exchange rings to express their love for one another and their commitment,” Clarke said with a smile, grabbing Lexa’s left hand. “Now I know that we’ve been together for years and we have our brood of children but I want you to know that regardless of what other wars we fight or whatever the world throws at us, you’re it for me. You’re my everything and I’m so incredibly happy to have spent these past years with you and the many many more to come. I love you, Lexa.”

The Alpha felt tears start to well up and let the Omega put the ring on her finger and immediately grabbed her mate to kiss. The brunette felt her chest vibrate with the start of her purr and she just held Clarke there for a moment, cherishing her mate’s presence. Even though they had been alone for some time, enjoying each other’s warmth and purrs, the sound of shrieking children tore them out of their bubble and Lexa gave Clarke a watery chuckle.

“I love you too, ai hodnes,” Lexa said placing a small kiss on the Omega’s forehead. “And you too little beans,” she added dropping to her knees and kissing the baby bump. Lexa felt a small kick coming from the stomach in front of her and looked up to clear blue eyes smiling down at her. Ever in their own little bubble, they neglected to notice the fact that their two eldest were hiding by the door, preventing the two youngest from coming into the room.

“Shh,” Ava said pushing Jake back. “Let nomon and mom be.”

“But I want momma,” Jake said. “I found a new book I want her to read to me.”

“Come on, I’ll read it to you,” Ella said grabbing the dusty, barely held together book. “Harry Potter? Really Jake? Again?”

“It’s a cool book!” Jake said defending himself. “I like the magic!” 

“Alright alright,” she said. “Ava, can you grab Mike?” 

“Yeah yeah,” Ava said grabbing the youngest. “Maybe I can give him to Gaia and she’ll clean him up.”

“No clean!” he said squirming in his sister’s arms. “No clean!”

“Hush Mike,” she said following her sister down the hall.

//

 

The first snowfall of the season had been falling for half the day already, most of Polis hidden away in their homes in search of warmth and comfort. Lexa on the other hand, was running around the Tower attempting to get everything together and comfortable for her mate who was due at any minute.

“Nomon?” a small voice said. Lexa quickly turned around and saw Jake, his tired green eyes an exact replica of hers. “Can you read me a bedtime story?”

“I wish I could, but your momma needs some things right now and I’m getting them for her,” Lexa said with a twinge of pain in her voice, not wanting to leave her son alone. “It’ll be okay though, I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?”

“Okay, nomon,” he said quietly.

“Hey, I love you.” Lexa said in trig. “I promise I’ll read you all the bedtime stories you want later when your mom doesn’t need my help, okay?”

“Sha,” he said with a smile. “Even Harry Potter?”

“Even Harry Potter,” she said hugging him. “Now go back to bed, I’ll be there to tuck you in in just a minute.”

Jake gave his mother a sleepy nod and left the room with his blanket in tow, being dragged behind him. The Alpha felt her heart warm up at the sight of her middle child walking back to his bedroom, a sigh leaving her lips. All of her pups were growing up so fast...Lexa shook her head and proceeded to grab the supplies she needed for Clarke to prepare for the birth of their newest additions. The Alpha left the kitchen and made her way back upstairs to her room where Clarke was sitting up on the bed reading a book.

“Hey love,” Clarke said putting down the book and taking off the lenses that she got Raven to put together for the Omega. “You okay?”

“I know we’ve done this literally three other times, but I worry about the fact that we’re having twins,” Lexa said. “Ella is still so small, I don’t think my heart can handle one of them dying.”

Lexa said down on the bed and felt the warmth of her mate reach her arms, the soothing pheromones calming down her anxiety. “Niron, they’re going to be fine. My mom is going to be extra ready this time around. She has been stockpiling pain medication just in case she has to do a C-section. We’re going to be okay.”  
“I know...I just still worry,” the Alpha said taking her mate’s hand in her own. 

Clarke gave the Alpha a gentle smile that was quickly replaced by a grimace, the once gentle grip the Omega had on her hand quickly turned hard. A low moan left Clarke’s mouth and she took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart.

“They started already?” Lexa asked with a worried tone to her voice. “Clarke you mom is still a two day’s ride away.”

“She’s not,” Clarke said sighing with relief once the contraction stopped. “I called for her yesterday morning, she should be here either tonight or tomorrow morning.” 

“Clarke,” Lexa said exasperated. “How long have you been having contractions for?” 

“Not long, since this morning but I had a bad feeling so I called my mom,” Clarke said. “Besides, remember we agreed to have her come in a week before the due date?”

Lexa nodded and handed Clarke some water and some bread, not much but enough to hold the Omega over the next couple of hours. The Omega accepted both with a small smile, kissing Lexa’s cheek to show her mate her gratitude. 

“Momma?” a tired voice said from the doorway. “Momma, can I come in?”

“Of course love,” Clarke said, spotting her youngest sucking his thumb and hugging a blanket. The small boy made his way across the room and onto the bed where his mothers were waiting for him. The small boy immediately collapsed on Lexa’s lap and the Alpha started releasing soothing pheromones to calm the young boy.

“What’s wrong, goufa?” Lexa asked her youngest son, knowing what the answer was going to be.

“The dark is scawy nomon,” he said, still struggling to say some words in English, his voice also muffled by the fact that he was hiding his face in her stomach. “Jake keeps blowing my candle.”

“Alright buddy, let’s go light your candle and get you back in bed,” Clarke said, slowly getting up. Lexa went to protest but the glare that the Omega threw her way immediately shut her up. Lexa knew better than to get between the Momma bear and her cubs. Knowing it was a losing battle, the Alpha picked up her son, letting the boy tuck his head on her neck. The Alpha quickly followed the Omega down the hall where the room the boys slept in was. At some point, Lexa knew that they would need to get their own rooms but at the moment with Jake only being six and Michael being two, she wanted to have them be as close to her as possible. Clarke opened the door to an almost extremely dark room, the only light coming into it being from the moon itself. Jake was lying in bed looking angry at having been disturbed and suddenly Lexa remembered that she was supposed to tuck in her son. The Alpha gave the Omega a look and put down her two year old, who immediately started protesting. Clarke took Michael’s hand and guided the toddler over to his side of the room while Lexa sat on Jake’s bed.

“Hey,” Lexa said moving his hair off his face, he needs a haircut soon, she thought. “Did you blow off your brother’s candle?”

Jake quietly nodded and tucked himself further under the blanket avoiding his mother’s eye contact. Lexa just smiled at her son’s antics and sighed. She looked over to where Clarke was putting her other son to sleep, tucking the two year old into the makeshift bed-crib hybrid that she had made with Raven. The Omega lit his candle again and kissed his forehead singing a simple melody from her time in the Ark to put Michael to sleep.

“It’s okay son, I understand,” Lexa said in trig knowing that even though her mate understood it, she couldn’t do both English and Trigedasleng at once. “How about I read you a short story to go to sleep?” 

Jake’s eyes lit up and he immediately got out of bed and over to his bookshelf where he kept all his favorite books. Lexa smiled as her middle child looked through them and saw confusion in his features, as though he couldn’t choose now that he had been given the opportunity. He looked up at his mother with sadness in his eyes and Lexa knew exactly what to do.

“Come over here, I don’t need a book to tell you a story,” the Alpha said with a smile. Her son immediately ran back to his bed, jumping into it and getting himself under the blankets knowing that his Sire was going to tell a good story about her past.

“Once upon a time,” Lexa started, knowing that the six year old loved fairy tales and that’s how they started. “There was a strong Alpha. The strongest in all of the Lands, chosen to be the leader of their clan because of their strong skills. That Alpha grew up with war around them and wanted to change that so that all the children everywhere could grow up with a happy life. The Alpha then went and united all the clans so that peace could be achievable. For many years, the lands prospered and then united against one big enemy, the Mountain Men.” 

Jake let out a little gasp, hiding under the blankets. “I don’t like the Mountain Men momma.”

“It’s okay son, they won’t hurt you,” the Alpha said placing a kiss on her son’s forehead. “The Mountain Men were mean people that hurt the Alpha’s clan members, but then when all hope was almost lost, a star fell from the sky.”

“A star momma?”

“A star,” she smiled. “Inside this star was the most beautiful Omega that the Alpha had ever seen. They were strong, independent and dangerously smart. They had come from the people that had lived before the First Fire, having all of their knowledge and resources. The Omega came to the Alpha looking for protection from the evil Mountain Men, wanting to join forces for when the Omega’s clan fell from the sky. The Alpha’s clan was scared, they looked so much like the Mountain Men but the Alpha knew that the Omega just wanted the best for both of their people.”

At this point, Clarke was intently paying attention to the story that Lexa was telling Jake, Michael finally asleep in his bed. She saw the spark of excitement in her middle child’s eyes and the endless amount of love in her mate’s. The Omega knew that the Alpha loved telling her children stories, but usually they were made up of the adventures that she had uniting the clans. Never before had the Alpha told the story of the Ark falling down.

“The Omega had a secret that she had only shared with one other person, the Alpha’s most trusted General: they had both been captured by the Mountain Men and then escaped. They knew the ins and outs of the Mountain and how to escape. You see, the Mountain Men had taken some of the Omega’s people, wanting to hurt them so that the Omega would do whatever the Mountain Men wanted them to do.”

Jake’s gasp brought a smile to both his mothers; Lexa’s smile was there because she knew that the story was captivating to his six year mind, Clarke was smiling because she loved seeing the dynamic between her mate and her oldest son.

“And so they made a plan to take down the Mountain together, with the help of each other’s forces as soon as the rest of the Omega’s clan fell from the sky. When they did, they brought forth some of the best medicine that the Alpha’s clan had seen. No longer were people dying because of disease or wounds, the Omega’s clan were saving people.”

“Finally, the day came to take on the Mountain and the evil Mountain Men fought back, taking some of the Omega’s clan and hurting them so the Omega would save them instead of the Alpha’s Clan. The Mountain Men also made a deal with the Alpha to save her clan if he left the Omega’s clan alone. What the evil Mountain Man didn’t know was that the Omega’s clan was now their clan because they had become mates. The Alpha was outraged at his suggestion and left at once,” Clarke felt the wince in this part, knowing that Lexa had really been close to accepting Emerson’s deal and leaving Skaikru on their own that fateful day. “Then the Alpha stormed into the Mountain and shut it down once and for all with the Omega by their side. Then they lived happily ever after in peace, the end.” 

When Lexa looked at her son, he gave her the biggest yawn yet. His eyes were barely being held open and she wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t hear the last end of the story. “Momma, what happened to the Mountain Men?” 

“They left the lands and went to a shore far far away,” Lexa said cautiously, not wanting to reveal the real truth to her son that she and his mother had murdered hundreds of people with the radiation that he can survive, most of them innocent. Lexa felt her heart throb at that, she had never meant to take away the lives of the innocent, only those who had wronged the clans but life was never easy. Lexa shook those thoughts away from her head and smiled at her son, kissing his forehead. She tucked him in and lit his candle, knowing that the flame was going to sizzle away soon and leave both of the boys wrapped in a safe cocoon of darkness.

When both of them left the room, quietly shutting the door on their way out, Clarke let out a small gasp and felt water rush down her legs and onto the floor, followed by a strong contraction that had the Omega let out a low moan.

“Niron?” Lexa asked quickly grabbing a hold of her mate’s hand. “Is the goufa coming?”

Clarke nodded and motioned for Lexa to take her downstairs where her mother had set up the Medical floor. The Omega knew that her mother was still on her way but she had hoped that her mother would’ve been there by now. The Alpha picked her up bridal styles and went straight to the elevator, pressing the right button to go down to the medical wing. Even though Abby wasn’t currently there, Nyko had moved from his healing hut to the Medical floor and was there when Lexa went in. The Alpha put the Omega down and promised to come back with a fresh set of clothes for her. Clarke on the other hand just found the first bed that was empty and layed in it. Nyko stood up and walked over to the woman who was in obvious discomfort to try and soothe her with his pheromones.

“Nyko, get me Raven and a radio, I need to figure out where my mom is,” Clarke said moving the bed closer to an upright position and leaning against the headboard and wall. 

Nyko left immediately, followed by Lexa coming in with a fresh set of clothes. The Alpha helped her mate undress and again to dress. The Alpha brought her a nightgown knowing that birth is difficult regardless of whatever clothing she was wearing. Even though the Alpha wasn’t the one giving birth, the presence of another person immediately sent her into protective mode, growling at whoever was at the door.

“Whoa there Commander Heart Eyes, I’m just here because Clarke called,” Raven said with a toddler on one arm and a radio on the other. Lexa immediately relaxed and let the beta come forward, handing the blonde the radio. Her youngest was in her arms, eyes wide and quiet, watching her mother hand the machine over to the Omega.

Clarke was starting to sweat, uncomfortable with her body and the situation. When Raven started to leave, Clarke grabbed her arm and pleaded the beta to stay, the blonde knew that this was going to be difficult and needed people here to help her. 

“Please Raven, just do me a favor and watch my kids,” she said. “Don’t bring them down here until after the babies are born.”

Raven smiled. “Of course, did you really think I was going to let your brood of children run rampant until they destroyed the Tower? You wish.”

Clarke smiled and watched her leave, her head falling back against the pillow as another contraction hit her hard. She clutched her mate’s hand as if it was a lifeline, trying her best to distract herself from the pain radiating across her back. After the pain passed, Clarke took a deep breath and turned the radio on, tuning into the frequency that she knew her mom to be in.

“Mom?” Clarke started. “Mom, it’s Clarke, if you can hear me respond back.”

Static silence met the couple and Clarke repeated her message, only this time a groggy voice responded back.

“Clarke? Honey is everything okay?” Abby asked as if she was just woken up.

“Mom, I’m going into labor early,” Clarke said. “We need you here as soon as possible, please.”

“Alright, I’ll have some of my people here pack up camp early,” Abby said with some ruffling in the background. “I’ll grab a horse and Gustus and head there immediately.”

//

It wasn’t until early dawn that Abby made it to the Tower, barely making it in the nick of time. When Abby got there, Clarke had been ready to push and after two hours, a twin set of cries could be hear in the halls. The latest addition to the brood were a boy and a girl, fraternal twins that Clarke and Lexa decided to name Aden and Madi after two of the Natblida that lost their lives to Ontari’s antics.

Aden had been a quiet baby, having to be striked to get his cries going. His head was full of light blonde hairs that matched Clarke’s and his eyes a newborn blue that looked like they were going to stay. Madi, on the other hand, was a loud girl who made sure that everyone in the Tower knew her displeasure at being born. Her hair was a dark brown and her eyes were also a newborn blue, but darker than all the other children’s. Abby knew deep down that her grandchild was the first, and only, to inherit her eyes. Clarke and Lexa knew deep down that this was it, the last of their brood of children and so it was. 

As time went on, Commander Lexa of the Thirteen Clans became the longest living Commander, only giving up her throne to her son, Jake, the only Nightblood child to come out of the brood, when she died late in the winter of her 80th year on this Earth. Her mate Clarke followed her that spring, not far behind and unwilling to lose her mate. Their children went on to be some of the most successful in their field. Ava and Ella became War Generals, aiding their Sire in the battles that came, and mounting a nearly undefeatable Army. Jake went on to rule another period of peace, getting rid of the Conclave all together and finishing his mother’s work. Michael was taught under Gaia to be a fleimkepa and following in her footsteps, opened up the school for those interested in knowing the Commander’s history. Lastly, Aden and Madi followed in Clarke’s footsteps. They learned medicine under the mother and grandmother and proceeded to become two of the best healers that the clans had ever seen.

Clarke and Lexa left behind a legacy that neither thought would be possible in their youth, bringing forth a peace that would last for centuries to come. In peace they left the shore, in love they found themselves again, securing safe passage on their travels to their journey to their next life; may they meet again.


End file.
